


Phone Call

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fletch rings Vera at work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

Vera hurried into her office as she heard her mobile phone ring, kicking the door shut behind her as she went.

"Hello?" she asked, not checking to see who it was before answering.

"Hello, Governor," a familiar voice replied. Vera smiled, taking a seat behind her desk and swinging her legs happily underneath the high seat.

"Well hello there, Mr Fletcher," she answered, "How is your day off going?"

"I'm bored," Fletch put on a sulky-sounding voice, "I miss having you to play with."

"It's only one day," Vera laughed, "You know I had to start back today, and believe me, by this time tomorrow you'll wish you had time to be bored!"

"Maybe we should quit our jobs and spend our whole lives like we have the last two weeks," he suggested, a smile in his voice.

"On holiday?"

"Not necessarily. But, you know, wearing very minimal clothing, and spending a lot of time touching each other in a variety of, um, interesting and imaginative ways," he said in a low, seductive tone.

"Matt!" Vera pulled at her tie, trying to loosen it, as she suddenly began to feel warm, "You should be getting ready for tomorrow!"

"I am ready. My new uniform is washed and ironed, I've printed out all the training information, read over the regulations a hundred times...and now I'm thinking about something much more interesting..."

"It's going to be so weird not working with you," Vera said sadly, ignoring his last comment.

"I know. I miss it already. But it's for the best. This way I get a fresh start in a new prison, and now we're living together, it means we won't be in each other's pockets twenty-four hours a day. As much fun as that is!"

Vera laughed, "True. And you get to be a deputy governor, of course. Thanks to Channing's meddling, that was never going to happen here."

"Yes, well, the less said about him the better. At least you still get to boss me around at home," his voice suddenly became suggestive.

"Absolutely!" Vera lowered her voice, "You know, I wonder if going to bed with a deputy governor is any different to going to bed with a prison officer?"

"Well, Governor Bennett, I think that is a question we will have to spend a _lot_ of time investigating over the next few days...weeks...months...years..."

"I think that could be arranged," Vera smiled into the phone.

"Maybe we could start right now..." Fletch suggested in a low tone.

"Technically, you're not a deputy until tomorrow, you know! Anyway, I'm at work. And no, I'm not faking a migraine so I can spend the day in bed with you, before you ask!"

"You've done it before!"

"Exactly. And I'm in charge now, anyway. I should be setting an example, not abandoning my duties to...um...fraternise with a recently-departed officer."

"Fraternise? Is that what people are calling it these days?!" he laughed, amused at her words.

"It's the only word that I'm willing to use whilst I'm in the middle of being a very hard-working Governor, having an important, definitely-not-personal, conversation with the new deputy of another local correctional facility."

"I love your serious work voice," Fletch murmured, "It really turns me on."

"Yes, well," Vera cleared her throat, "That's _your_ problem for the next few hours, I'm afraid."

"You get a lunch break, right? I could drive over, we could find a deserted spot and you could boss me around on the back seat for a while..."

"Last time we did that, we were lucky not to be arrested," Vera pointed out, smiling at the memory.

"Well, luckily that car sped past and distracted the policeman before he got to us. And aren't you glad that it did?"

"I will neither confirm or deny that, Mr Fletcher."

"Mmm...that voice again. Say something else." Fletch drawled.

"I need to get back to work," Vera kept her voice stern for his benefit, even though she did indeed need to get back to work.

"Wouldn't you prefer to tell me what you're wearing?"

"You know what I'm wearing. My uniform."

"Are you sure? I mean, you could always tell me about getting to work and changing into your tight red leather catsuit. With the zip all the way down the front so I can open it right up and just..."

"I think I'd have been sacked on the spot if I'd turned up wearing that," Vera interrupted, before he got too carried away.

"I think you'd have been the subject of a hell of a lot of prisoner's fantasies. Not to mention the officers."

"There's only one officer I want fantasising about me," Vera replied teasingly.

"I know," Fletch replied seriously, "I've seen the way you look at Linda..."

Vera laughed loudly before responding "Damn, is it that obvious?! Maybe I should have brought the catsuit in after all."

"I think it would be wasted on Linda. If you insist on staying at work, how about I get a few things ready for when you do get home?"

"Would the catsuit be one of those things, by any chance?"

"After picturing you in it for the last few minutes, it may actually be the only thing," Fletch admitted.

"Oh, no. I'm not letting you have all the fun," Vera replied, "You're going to have to do something for me as well."

"Oh, I will. Believe me, I don't need any additional...paraphanalia...for what I have planned for you."

"Before you let me get back to work, maybe you could tell me what sort of thing you have in mind?"

"Well, Governor, I thought I would start by handcuffing you to the bed wearing nothing but the catsuit. You, not me. Obviously. Then I would unzip it, slip my hands inside and...touch a few things. Then, when you are right on the edge, moaning my name, begging for me to...finish you off...I will..."

"Yes?" Vera asked, feeling her excitement rising.

"Go and have a beer in front of the telly."

 _"Matt!"_ Vera scolded, laugher in her voice.

"Well, I might not feel like it by then," he teased.

"Oh, Matt," Vera replied solemly, "We both know that you _always_ feel like it."

"You can talk, Miss three-times-in-one-night-and-still-wanting-more."

"What can I say?" Vera giggled, "I just can't get enough!"

"Except when you're at work," Fletch responded sadly.

"Just because I _can't,_ doesn't mean I wouldn't _much_ rather be at home with you right now, rolling around naked, breaking another coffee table or something."

"Mmm...that was a good day..." Fletch paused to remember, before sighing, "Okay, I guess I'll let you go. But before I do, can you at least tell me you're not wearing any underwear?"

"You know I _am_ wearing underwear. You watched me put it on. Even though you _did_ try to hide it."

"Just humour me, "he said, "Please? It's going to be a long afternoon!"

"Okay, then, Mr Fletcher. I am currently wearing no underwear," Vera said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you," Fletch replied.

Vera raised ber voice, "I am not wearing..."

"Governor!" Linda burst through the door, out of breath.

"...any underwear!"

Vera finished, turning bright red as she saw the look on Linda's face.

"Um, Governor..."

"Get out! Get out of my office!" Vera shouted, "You will knock and wait to be invited in!"

As Linda backed out of the room sheepishly, Vera heard Fletch laughing on the other end of the phone.

"Did she hear you?" he asked.

"Yes," Vera admitted, "That woman _really_ needs to fuck off."

"Maybe she likes your work voice as much as me. She'll be fantasising about you yelling at her like that, with no underwear on..."

"Oh, you can fuck off, too, Matt!" Vera laughed, "I'll leave you to your fantasies. Just don't get too excited, I don't want you...um...exhausting yourself..."

"No chance. I'm saving myself for tonight, don't you worry."

There was a tentative knock on Vera's office door. She sighed. "Right. Back to work. See you later, go iron your uniform again or something."

"Yes, ma'am," Fletch said, hanging up as he headed to the bedroom to look for Vera's catsuit.


End file.
